


The Beautiful Truth

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Coming Out, Crying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: He’d have to face him, it was unavoidable.So he finally decided it was time.It was time for Archie Andrews to come out as bisexual.





	The Beautiful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this fic based on one of my Bi!Archie headcanons I posted on my new Archie blog on tumblr (archieandrewsdefensesquad.tumblr.com).
> 
> We're a blog dedicated to showing love to Archie and are currently accepting members (you don't need to be able to edit/write, you can just scream about him in text posts).
> 
> If you're interested, contact me on my main bisexualnateheywood.tumblr.com

Sometimes, Archie wished he couldn’t feel the guilt of keeping a secret.  He wished he could move on, live his life without having to tell people things.

 

Unfortunately, that was not his reality, and he could feel the painful guilt weighing down on him each and every time he looked at his father.  It wasn’t even a bad secret he was keeping; at least, that was what Kevin had told him with his ever present optimism, saying that nobody had to know if he didn’t want them to.

 

However, it was one thing to keep such a secret from people like Reggie and Cheryl, it wasn’t their business after all, but this was his dad.  His family.

 

The thought of rejection terrified him, however.  The thought of his kind, loving father disowning him and hating him made him want to keep his mouth shut forever.

 

Telling his mom had been easy; he had simply told her over the phone, knowing he could hang up if she had reacted badly, as painful as it would’ve been.  He was really relieved when she had said she was proud of him, and perhaps had shed a tear or two (or ten).

 

On the flip side, he couldn’t hang up on his father.  He’d have to face him, it was unavoidable.

 

So he finally decided it was time.

 

It was time for Archie Andrews to come out as bisexual.

 

The redhead set his guitar to the side, inhaling shakily as he remembered how well his closest friends had all taken it.  Probably because of none of them were straight either, with Kevin being gay, Veronica being bisexual also, Jughead being gay ace and Betty being a lesbian.

 

As far as he knew though, Fred was straight, and Archie realised that he didn’t even really know how his dad felt about the subject.  He seemed to have no problem with Kevin or the others, but it could be different regarding his son.

 

Archie got to his feet, fisting his hands into his pockets and heading downstairs to see his dad sitting at the table, drinking coffee.  He was reading through some papers, his lips curled into a frown.

 

Archie cleared his throat to get his dad’s attention, his heartbeat starting to race as soon as he had it.

 

“You okay, son?” Fred asked, noticing how antsy his son looked.

 

The teenager didn’t answer, and moved to sit beside Fred, “Dad?  Can I tell you something?”

 

Fred’s eyes softened, “Yeah, course you can.  You can tell me anything.”

 

Archie could tell from the tone of his dad’s voice that he was still worried that his son was keeping painful, potentially dangerous secrets from him, and at the thought at that, he decided that he had to do this.

 

“I’m…” he began, but immediately choked on the words, feeling tears rise just as they had when he was on the phone to his mom, “Dad… I--  I… Never mind.”

 

Fred rested a hand on his forearm, thumb stroking the skin there, “Whoa there.  Slow down.  Try again.   Take a deep breath.”   
  


Archie nodded, inhaling deeply before exhaling and starting again, “You see, the thing is, this is going to sound stupid… I like girls, I really do.  But I like boys too.” tears blurred his vision and his voice broke as he added, “Dad… I’m bisexual.”

 

There was a moment of silence, probably a couple of seconds but it dragged on like an hour, each breath torturous as a now sobbing Archie considered bolting out of the house, not too sure where exactly he would go to, but not really thinking that far ahead.

 

Before he could, however, his dad spoke, “I know.” there was no malice in his tone, no hatred, simply a calming friendliness, “Arch… did you really think I wouldn’t still love you anyway?  You’re my son!  And I’m so proud of you and I always will be, no matter who you’re interested in.”

 

Those words overwhelmed Archie with relief, and he was no longer crying because of fear, but of happiness.

 

Fred got to his feet, “Come here.” he pulled Archie into a tight hug, “I’m so proud of you.” he murmured.

 

Archie nodded into the crook of his shoulder and sniffled, “Thanks, dad.  I love you.”   
  


“I love you too, son.” Fred said, rubbing Archie’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews are always appreciated!!


End file.
